Too Afraid
by 14-Ann-Chan
Summary: It's the end of summer and Phineas and the gang are off to Danville Junior High School. But when Isabella gets a hunch, it all ends up her leaving! Being homeschooled ever since. When high school comes around, who is the new girl? Why won't she talk to anyone or even show her face? Rated T just in case, My first non-sonic story, don't forget to R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Too Afraid**

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro was excited for her first day of junior high. With every class is new people to meet. And also Phineas' and her's locker were right next to each other. As was Ferb's. Isabella was glad to have her two best friends with her, because other then excited, she was also nervous.

'What if they don't like me?' She thought, 'What if I get left out?' She continued these thoughts running in her mind as the days drew closer and closer. Phineas had told her that he and the gang would always be by her side, but there was always something that had her in doubt.

And at last it was the last day of summer, Isabella woke up and got dressed in her usual pink dress and bow. And looked at the calendar, she sighed,

"Last day of summer..."

And with that she went downstairs where Ms. Garcia-Shapiro was at the table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. She looked up from her reading to see her daughter come down the stairs.

"Morning Isa. How are you this morning?" Her mother asked.

"It's okay, I guess, since its the last day of summer..." Her daughter spoke.

"Si si! Then you go into your junior high! That must be fun!" Her mother said.

"I guess!" She said her mood brightening a little. "So, what's for breakfast?" She asked.

"I already got your breakfast on the table Isa, you better hurry and eat! Last day of summer vacation and you'll be wanting to do a lot yes?"

"Yep, thanks mom!" She sat down and ate dinner with her mother. When she was done, she stood up and washed her dish and went to the door and called out,

"Mom! I'll be at Phineas' if you need me! Or you can call me!"

"Okay Isa! Be safe!"

"I will! Love you!"

And with that she closed the door. And walked, stopping to look both ways before crossing the street, over to the Flynn-Fleacher gate to the backyard. She opened it and said,

"Hi Phineas, Hi Ferb, whatcha doin'?"

"Oh! Hi Isabella, we were just thinking about what to do since its that last day of summer." Said a Phineas Flynn. Isabella had a crush on this boy from a long time, she doesn't even remember how long! She used to try her hardest for him to notice her, but lately she had decided to let go. If he likes her, then he'll come at the right time.

"Really?" Isabella was surprised of her crush's words. "I thought you would have the biggest thing planned out of this." Isabella spoke the truth.

" I know me too, but we just can't think of anything." He said, looking at the ground, "Do you have any ideas?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Phin... Eas." She said almost giving out the nickname she gave him. "I don't get great ideas like you do." She said.

"What about you Ferb?" Phineas asked his step-brother.

Ferb, being few with his words, only shook his head 'no'. Phineas sighed.

"Well, what I do know is that it's gotta be big!" Isabella said.

"Defiantly! And exciting!"

"Something almost impossible!"

"Something that will be taught in history!"

"Someone no one had ever thought of before!"

"And it's gotta be..."

"FUN!" They said at the same time.

They laughed a bit, Ferb a little too. Until Phineas thought about it.

"Wait a minute... " He said pondering, then it was like a lightbulb came across his head, "That's it! I know what we're gonna do today!" He called.

"We're gonna make the funnest amusement park ever built! Come on! Lets get to work!"

As invention was amazingly built, it vanished once again before Candace could show Mrs. Flynn-Fleacher the park.

"But... But..." Candace kept saying.

"Anyone want snacks?" Asked Phineas' mother.

Isabella and the others called "Yes" and ran inside. After the snack, Phineas and Ferb laid against the tree once again. This time Isabella in the middle.

"Wow, I can't believe this summer has gone by SO fast." Isabella said.

"I know... Wow, tomorrow we are going to junior high." Phineas said.

"I'm super excited, yet I'm still scared as well." Isabella admitted.

The two brothers looked at each other then at their best friend, knowing this conversation. It was one they had often.

"I know you guys will be there for me. You guys even have your lockers next to me! I don't even know how you guys did that!"

"We... Might've hacked into the school's system and changed a few things..." Phineas admitted.

"You guys!" She said.

They all laughed.

"But, still..." Isabella said, "I can't help this feeling that something bad is going to happen guys, and I don't mean something little like tripping. I mean something that will change our life altogether, and not in a good way... My hunches are never wrong, you guys know that."

Phineas nodded. Isabella put her head in her arms. Not wanting to look at the two brothers. They shared a sad look, and Phineas put her arm around her and said,

"Izzy, we know that you trust yourself a lot, we trust you too. But, I promise, nothing bad will happen. We will be forever and ever best friends."

"Forever?" She asked quietly.

"Forever Izzy." Phineas confirmed and Ferb nodded.

"Aww." Isabella grabbed both of them into a three way hug. "Thanks guys..." They hugged her back.

And just on the perfect moment...

_...All I know_ _is that I had the best day with you today..._

Isabella blinked at the familiar ringtone, meaning her mother was calling. She broke the hug and reached for her phone.

_I have an excellent-_

"Hi mom." Isabella answered. "...It's the ringtone mom, I have a different one for each of my contacts... Oh! It's that late?... Mmhmm okay mom, won't happen again... Okay, I will... Yep... Alright, bye mom love you." Then she hung up and Isabella got off the ground.

"I gotta go guys, I didn't even notice that it was 6:00 already! My mom is just waiting for me."

"Alright Izzy." Phineas called, kinda sad, "We understand, we'll see you on the bus tomorrow right?"

"Right. Thanks guys, and... Izzy?" She cocked her head, slightly confused.

Phineas looked away, "Uhh, yeah, it's a nickname. I thought you might like it."

Isabella blushed and turned to hide it as well, "Well... I like it, your good and nicknames, Phin."

"Back at yah, Izzy!"

She laughed as she saw that she was at the gate. As she opened it she saw a familiar platypus walk in.

"Oh, there you are Perry!" Isabella and Phineas said at the same time.

"Well See ya later." Isabella called. Then left the house.

Isabella woke up to her mom shaking her awake.

"Mom? What time is it?" She asked her mother.

"Isa! It's 7:00, the bus will be here in 45 minutes!" Her mother knowledge her.

"Oh no!" She quickly got out of bed and brushed her teeth, and hair. She also got her new outfit for school.

It was a pink skirt with a white T-shirt that had a picture of Paris tucked into it, then black suspenders. She still wore her pink bow, she looked at the mirror. Satisfied with her new look, went downstairs.

"Hi mom!" She said, she looked to her plate and saw toast already on there. She quickly looked at the time and saw it was 7:37 she quickly grabbed her toast.

"Thanks mom." She said, her mom nodded, knowing if she started talking her daughter would be distracted.

Isabella grabbed her backpack that had all her stuff for the day and before leaving called,

"Bye mom love you!"

She closed the door and ran across the street where Phineas and Ferb were standing waiting for her.

"Hi Phineas, Hi Ferb, whatcha doin'?" She greeted.

"Hey Izzy. We are just waiting for the bus to come." Phineas answered his best friend.

"Oh, right, how much more time till it gets here?" Isabella asked.

"It shall be here in..." Phineas started.

"5" Ferb said.

"4"

"3"

"2..."

They both looked as Isabella who grinned and ended at,

"1!"

Then suddenly the bus turned the corner and stopped where the three kids were. As Phineas and Ferb and Isabella walked on, cheers came on the crowd.

"Hey Phineas, want to sit next to me?"

"Omg! It's Ferb!"

"Isabella! Where did you get that bow?"

"WE LOVE YOU GUYS!"

The three kids did not listen to the cheers, instead they kept walking to the end of the bus where sat Baljeet and Buford.

As Isabella followed, she suddenly tripped and fell against the floor of the bus. Everyone looked at her and laughed.

"Oops." Said a voice.

Isabella turned her head to see a girl with flowing brown hair, who wore a slutty sailors suit to get attention. She laughed at her, and as Isabella was going to get up, other voices filled her ear.

"Isabella!" Baljeet said.

"Girly? What happened?" Buford asked.

"Izzy?" Phineas turned to see his best friend on the ground and people laughing at her.

Phineas was mad at the kids on the bus for making fun of his best friend.

"Hey!" He yelled. Everyone grew silent as they turned to face the 12 year old. "Stop making fun of my best friend!" He said.

"If you don't..." Baljeet started saying.

"... Your going to get a pounding from each of us."

Phineas walked over to where his best friend was, she was in tears. He helped her up and they walked together to the back of the bus.

"Oh, I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" She said with tears in her eyes. "I told you my hunches are never wrong..."

Her friends all looked at Isabella with concern. Not knowing what to say, or do. They didn't understand why Isabella was treated like this, being the only girl in the group, they still accepted her.

"Don't worry Izzy. You are still gonna get through this, we will always be by your side." Phineas said.

"Besides, we can always be with you." Ferb said.

"That's right! I got it! Isabella, I know how we are going to help you this year."

Well, I guess that wasn't bad for my first non-sonic story... Right? And speaking I am working on other stories as well. It may take sometime, besides, school is in 2 days! Ahhh!

Oh and ever since I started reading Phinabella stories, people ask if I know, 14AmyChan. Well before the first person who asked me, no. And it's actually a surprise to me how close the names were. But yeah, so no more asking about that.

Phineas: we'd like to welcome you Ann.

Thanks Phineas, my family loves you guys.

Isabella: really?

Yeah! You guys are amazing! I just didn't like the Marvel crossover though.

Isabella: why is that?

Don't know, I just didn't like it any way, I do not own Phineas, Ferb or anyone expect the bullies.

Later Skaters!


	2. Chapter 2

Too Afraid

Sorry, it's been awhile...

I don't own PnF

"I'm thinking that if each of us have a class with her, we can just walk with her to each class, keep her protected." Phineas said.

"What about Flex?" Baljeet asked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure we will be together anyway right?" Phineas asked.

"Unless we are called in for class." Buford grunted.

"I like your idea Phin, but we don't have our schedules yet, I may have PE first semester with Callen."(AN- at my school there is a teacher that only has girls PE another that Only has boys and then there is one that has both Boys and Girls)

"Then maybe the fireside girls can help." Phineas said.

"Umm, Phin?" Isabella said. Looking at something, "I don't think they'll be on our side."

"Why-" That's when Phineas saw what Isabella was looking at. Her own troop with the girl that had tripped her on the bus.

"I'm sorry Isabella..." Phineas said, taking her hand hoping it would make her feel better. It only helped that her own crush was holding her hand.

"You'll always have us." Buford said putting a hand on her shoulder. Also attempting to help. What surprised him, was that Isabella turned around and hugged him. Tears flowing down her face.

Buford, awkwardly hugged her back, not used to the feeling of hugging someone. "It's going to be okay Isabella." Buford said.

The rest of the group looked at the two, surprised, and sad. Ferb tried to look for a familiar face in the group of the now mean girls. Sure enough, the girl he was looking for was in the back of the group looking uncomfortable, along with her friend Ginger.

'_Gretchen..._' He thought.

"Looks like we're here..." Buford said, who had ended his hug with Isabella. Isabella nodded, still nervous of not being with her friends. Phineas grabbed her hand and looked at her, wearing his normal grin that made her melt every time.

"Let's do this Izzy." He said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. Isabella gave him a hope filled smiled. "I promise I'll be there for you." What Isabella didn't know that as well has his smile. Inside Phineas, her smile was making his heart leap out of his breath.

"Come on guys!" Baljeet called out.

Phineas and Isabella both saw that they had to get off the bus. Once they thanked the bus driver they got out and walked to the front office to get their schedules.

"Names?" The woman asked.

"Phineas Flynn." The woman looked around then held out his schedule. He grabbed it then went behind to wait for everyone else.

"Ferb Fletcher." Ferb said in his strong accent. The woman handed him his schedule and he left to stand next to Phineas.

"I-Isabella Gracia-Shapiro." Isabella stumbled in her words but the woman gave her schedule to her as well and she left to the brothers.

"Baljeet Raw." (Is that Baljeet's last name?)

"Buford Van Storm."

"Ok gang. Lets see what we got." Phineas said.

"1...2...3!"

Phineas-

A1- Health  
A2- Jazz Band  
~1st Lunch~  
A3- History  
A4- Science

B1- Choir  
B2- Math  
~1st Lunch~  
B3- English  
B4- Orchestra

Ferb-

A1- Science  
A2- Jazz Band  
~1st Lunch~  
A3- English  
A4- Health

B1- History  
B2- Math  
~1st Lunch~  
B3- PE  
B4- Orchestra

Buford-

A1- English  
A2- Jazz Band  
~1st Lunch~  
A3- History  
A4- Health

B1- PE  
B2-Math  
~1st Lunch~  
B3- Science  
B4-English

Baljeet-

A1- Health  
A2- Jazz Band  
~1st Lunch~  
A3- History  
A4- Math

B1- PE  
B2- Science  
~1st lunch~  
B3- English  
B4- Social Skills

Isabella-

A1- Health  
A2- Jazz Band  
~1st Lunch~  
A3- English  
A4- Science

B1- Choir  
B2- Math  
~1st Lunch~  
B3- History  
B4- Orchestra

"So with writing down which friends we have in each class, we have this!" Phineas said after writing in the schedules.

~  
Phineas-

A1- Isabella & Baljeet- Health  
A2- All- Jazz Band  
Lunch- All  
A3- Baljeet & Buford- History  
A4- Isabella-Science

B1- Isabella-Choir  
B2- Ferb, Isabella, & Buford-Math  
Lunch- All  
B3- Isabella-Engilsh  
B4-Isabella & Ferb- Orchestra

Ferb-

A1- ...-Science  
A2- All- Jazz Band  
Lunch-All  
A3- Isabella-PE  
A4-Buford-Health

B1-...-History  
B2-Phineas, Isabella, Buford-Math  
Lunch-All  
B3-...-English  
B4-Phineas &Isabella-Orchestra

Buford-

A1-...-English  
A2-All-Jazz Band  
Lunch-All  
A3-Phineas & Baljeet-History  
A4-Ferb-Health

B1-Baljeet-PE  
B2-Phineas, Ferb, Isabella-Math  
Lunch-All  
B3-...-Science  
B4-Baljeet-English

Baljeet-

A1-Phineas & Isabella-Health  
A2-All-Jazz Band  
Lunch-All  
A3-Phineas & Buford-History  
A4-...-Math

B1-Buford-PE  
B2-...-Science  
Lunch-All  
B3-...-Social Skills  
B4-Buford-English

Isabella-

A1-Phineas & Baljeet-Health  
A2-All-Jazz Band  
Lunch-All  
A3-Ferb-PE  
A4-Phineas-Science

B1-Phineas-Choir  
B2-Phineas, Ferb, & Buford-Math  
Lunch-All  
B3-Phineas-English  
B4-Phineas & Ferb-Orchestra

"Look!" Isabella pointed out, "I'm not alone! I at lease have each of you in my classes! Your plan just might work Phin!"

"I'm glad Izzy. Now lets see how the route is going to go. You'll come with Baljeet and I for Health then we can all walk to Jazz Band together, then Flex, then lunch, then You and Ferb can go to PE together, then I'll pick you up for science. Then on B days me and you will go to Choir, then we'll meet Buford and Ferb at Math, then it's Flex and Lunch, then I go with you to English, then we meet Ferb for Orchestra!" Phineas explained.

"Why do **I** have English on A days and B days!?" Buford exclaimed.

"Because on the end of the year test last year you most likely got a bad grade." Isabella explained.

_Ring ring!_

"Well! That's the bell! Baljeet and Isabella come with me, and we'll see you guys later!"

As Isabella, Baljeet, and Phineas began walking to health, Isabella wondered if things would really go as planned.

"Hey." Isabella turned to Phineas. "It'll be alright." He grabbed her hand, "I promise."

She smiled back but that dark side of her thought.

'_I sure do hope so._'


End file.
